The Speech
by Tsumi-Amethyst
Summary: Laguna decides to write the speech for Squall's wedding... On the day of the ceremony. Luckily, Kiros is there to help. Zell X Squall, Laguna x Kiros. Laguna's POV.


Tsumi – Amethyst: Since I'm off school, I've been writing a load of these. Hope you like it!! Oh yeah, and this is from Laguna's POV. :P

I'm a pretty inconsistent person. Often I just say whatever it is that's on my mind before veering off onto a completely different tangent altogether. And quite often, whatever I go on to say contradicts what I previously said.

But today is different. Today my words will be sure, and my sentences will make sense and, just maybe, I will do my son proud.

If only I hadn't left the writing of this goddamn speech until the morning of the wedding.

My intentions started out good enough! I set dates for when I would sit down and have a decent, solid writing session, but that was _before_ I 'volunteered' to help out in arranging things for the big day. And even then my duties as President were apparently being forgotten, much to Kiros' distress…

Come to think of it, he should have been here an hour ago. The Kiros I know would never be late!

Ah, you see! _You see?! _Now my mind's focused on Kiros! And all I have to prove for my lack of writing skills is a page scattered with little drawings of myself and my new pet Moomba.

Come on, Laguna. Be reliable for once. You were a journalist once, remember? Now prove to yourself that you're not completely useless! You've still got it!

Heh. If only I still had the power to get myself a nice…

No!!!

The door opens and in walks a smartly dressed Kiros, who takes in my appearance – which, by the way, probably looks exasperated and tousled – and frowns.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" He asks, dark eyes wide in surprise, and I feel guilty. Even for me, this is low. "Laguna, in thirty minutes you have to be downstairs, fully dressed, and--"

"But I haven't written my speech yet!!" I interrupt, sounding desperate. "God Damnit, why didn't I do it sooner?"

Kiros then does a very Squall-like motion with his hand, and I shut up for a moment, almost tricked into believing that my son knows about this… Problem. His finger traces the area where Squall's scar would be, expression looking somewhat annoyed. And then he looks at me, his hand dropping to his side.

"You're lucky," He says eventually, "that I wrote one for you two weeks ago." He points to my bathroom. "Now go and get dressed before I tell your son what you've done."

My heart leaps with relief. Ahh Kiros, what would I do without you? I lung myself at him, gratitude flooding through my very soul. My arms are around his neck and I am breathing in his sweet scent, and I feel him smile nervously against my cheek.

I surprise him with a kiss, but I am walking away before he has time to respond. He shocks me when I find myself being pulled back, and my lower lip is caught between his own. He suckles gently, and my mouth opens and my tongue enters his pliant cavern, massaging the roughness of his wet tongue with my own. Our lips move against each other, tongues locked in the hot, slow kiss, and his hand tangles in my hair, deepening the…

The door opens, and luckily Kiros pushes me away just in time.

But at that thought I'm upset. Maybe I don't have the pulling power I used to have in my twenties… God Damnit, he should be light headed and blushing!! How can he just look like everything is normal whilst I'm here, dazed and smiling like a goofball? It was just… Wow…

Anyways, back to my visitor. It's Squall. And needless to say, he's not at all amused by the sight of me, dishevelled and red faced, in my Pucca PJ's.

I don't need to be told. I turn on my heel and enter the bathroom, not caring about my shaky balance. My fingers fumble with the switch to my hair straighteners (don't ask…) before finally turning them on, and I _at last_ get myself dressed, sliding into the smart Tuxedo easily. It's actually rather comfortable, it lets my skin _breathe_, and it means that I can move without getting the painful feeling that I've been castrated.

I move over to the sink and decide to wash my face… Ahh… Maybe I should have done that before I put on my clothes… It doesn't matter now. At least I'm dressed and looking clean. A man needs to look smart at his own son's wedding, right?

The smell of burning lets me know that the straighteners are ready to be used. I keep an eye on the clock, and with ten minutes to go until we all have to be downstairs, stepping into beautiful cars, I finally set down my straighteners. I breathe deeply and face the music.

Squall looks reminiscent, whilst Kiros just smiles, amused, at my little drawings.

"You've called your new Moomba--"

"I know," I say, trying to look somewhere else – That kiss is still fresh in my memory, "but nothing else rhymes with Moomba, you see."

Squall rolls his eyes and fingers his scar, but eventually just smiles. Must be thinking of his blushing 'bride.' Heh.

"Got your speech?" He asks at length, cutting through the silence effectively.

I locate the paper Kiros handed me – On the floor, funnily enough… I must have dropped it when we were… Never mind… Anyway I put it in my breast pocket as an answer. Squall nods.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me…"

He looks pretty today. His hair shines in the sunlight, and despite the excessive drinking he did last night, his eyes are bright and hold a high level of happiness. His skin looks unusually soft… Hell, even his body language seems more expressive than usual!

I wonder if he's nervous… I would be… Standing up in front of people you've been closed to for all of your life and then opening up for one day to announce that you love someone… Maybe this is Squall's time to show everyone the nice person that he really is. Maybe the 'bride' will help him shed his old ways…

Or maybe not. Either way is pretty good with me; I wouldn't want to be thought of as an intrusive father now, would I?

Tsumi – Amethyst: Sorry to leave it there, folks. If you liked this… Then please review me because I will continue. I promise. I'm not quite as forgetful as Laguna. :D Thanks for reading!!


End file.
